Discussion utilisateur:Sombraline
Bonjour Sombraline ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Utilisateur:Sombraline. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) mars 13, 2011 à 15:28 ---- Comme je suis un bon petit soldat j'ai effacé une grande partie des conversations parce que ma page faisait le double de la taille limite autorisée :D Deuxième grand ménage... et troisième...et quatrième...et cinquième ---- Blabla C'est pas grave ^^ Personnellement ça me ferait c**** de payer 10 € pour voir un concert filmé. Bon après tu as la bande annonce qui a l'air bien mais bon. Et puis surtout y'a déjà pas mal de gens qui ont été voir les concerts et puis c'est pas comparable de regarder ça comme un film. Oui ça sent mauvais ... Ou peut être elles seront ensemble et on en entendra un peu parler dans la S4 sans pour autant voir Santana ! Ce matin je l'ai vu. C'est horrible O_o. Je préférais encore Darren ! (Tu ne rêves pas, j'ai bien dit Darren). J'ai juste l'impression qu'il se la pête sur ses photos là --' "Hop, je sors bien les pecs" Il aime bien exploser tumblr ! Twitter devait ne pas être loin de l'explosion aussi. Brochy Blabla Ca m'étonne pas. J'avais lu qu'il y aurait les chansons, des interviews point barre. Bon peut être qu'il y aura quelques backstagemais c'est essentiellement axé sur les chansons. J'y avais pas pensé non plus ! On va enfin pouvoir avoir autres choses que des spoilers et des rumeurs. Je me pose une question : est ce que le gagnant du TGP sera présent dès le 1er jour ? Si oui, je me demande comment ils vont cacher son identité ! Bon courage ;) Comment ça se fait que tu repars si tôt ? Brochy Live 3D Peut être qu'il sera met en bonus dans le DVD. Vu que les américains sont fans des produits dérivés et sortent leur portefeuille facilement, bam ! Ils aiment bien être pris pour des "vaches à lait" Ah d'accord j'étais pas au courant. Bonne décision je dois avouer Je vois ! Je me disais des cours qui reprennent en août O_o On a tenu près de 2 mois et demi, on peut le faire ! J'avais vu un site dans le même genre mais où s'était marqué en heures et minutes le délai. Ca déprime encore plus ! Et encore nous on a de la chance on a 22 / 23 épisodes, je connais quelqu'un qui est fan d'une série qui a 10 épisodes par saison, je te dit pas l'attente ^^ M.A.J : Après Naya, Dianna ! M.A.J 2 : Ouais ça aurait pas été très logique. Même si la série ne l'ai pas dans 70% des cas ^^ Ca me dérange pas plus que ça qu'elle s'en aille. Je l'aime bien mais pas plus. Oui voilà "arghh" c'est le mot x) J'ai pas eu à vivre ce calvaire vu que j'ai enchaîné la saison 1 avec la saison 2 où il y'avait que "Audition" de diffusé ^^ Mais les fans ont du être frustrés ! Bah je pense qui vont nous parler de Blaine qui arrive, intégré le copain de Mercedes, nous parlé pendant 20 minutes du Finnchel et enfin nous caser ceux qui restent ou partent ^^ Saison 3 Ah ouais au bon moment quoi x) C'est ton premier gros hiatus :P Pas avant le 10 ? Mais je vais m'assomer moi x) On va le voir à la Dalton surement (pitié pas les Warblers) alors ou sinon on va le voir avec Kurt en dehors du lycée donc probablement pas mal --" Du moment qu'on a pas le coup de la prom queen de nouveau ça me va ! Je vois plus Rachel impatiente de quitter le lycée pour se lancer dans sa carrière. M.A.J : Faut que je la regarde. Je l'avais laissé se charger, mais j'ai fermé la page sans m'en souvenir --' Faudra voir ! Du moment que ça soit pas "cucu la praline" avec des rendez-vous romantiques à tout bout de champs, ça peut aller. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai voté meilleur baiser "Kurt & Blaine" (tu ne rêves pas). Faut dire les autres ne m'inspirait pas. J'ai regardé "The Only Exception" du TGP. Vocalement j'adore, visuellement j'aime pas. Le 5tuor amoureux ça représente bien Glee ça x) Par contre je trouve ça nul que Damian & Samuel chante que la phrase "You Are The Only Exception". Et j'ai bien aimé Hannah dans cette vidéo ! Brochy M.A.J 2: J'ai regardé la liste des nominations chansons et vraiment ils ont un don pour faire leur sous-titre ^^ Ma préférée : Meilleur solo (ou le prix où Quinn aurait pu être nommée si elle n’était pas trop occupée à préparer des plans machiavéliques pour New York (genre se couper les cheveux)) Ca résume très très bien :P M.A.J 3 : Le concept est sympa, mais c'est vrai que c'est ennuyant. Sing devrait plus bouger la prochaine fois. Bon par contre, Def Grav... heuuuuu. Glee Live ? Oui on peut déjà voter :) Bon j'ai pas mis Klaine pour le meilleur couple, j'ai mis "Mercedes & ses patates" :) C'est excellent. Ca prouve bien qu'on le voit jamais ^^ J'aime assez. C'est un style de chanson que j'aime bien ! Mais le clip E.N.D.O.R.M.A.N.T M.A.J 345 : En regardant la vidéo j'ai remarqué que Chris avait la même mimique que Jane lorsqu'il dit à Jeremiah "With you air ? I think we do" quelque chose dans le genre. Blabla On s'est tous fait avoir pour le TGP là. Sam" peut toujours être le gagnant. Si Alex gagne, je ne regarderais pas ses scènes ça c'est sur. Sérieux ça sert à quoi de prendre le mélange de Mercedes & Kurt ? Vivement que Norman poste l'épisode. Et je vais changer les "prévisions" pour les épisodes. C'est du n'importe quoi O_o Je pense comme toi que c'est pour plusieurs épisodes. Parce que si on a 3 chansons de Lea dans le même épisode, je me tue. J'ai mis pareil pour le pire couple x) Ils ont vraiment d'excellentes idées :P Kurt / Rachel c'est vrai que c'est une belle amitié mais à mon gout on l'a pas vu énormément contrairement au Brittana (pas Brittany comme tu as marqué xD). Pour moi le Brittana ça fait évoluer les 2 personnages ce qui est quelque chose de primordial dans une amitié. (de mon point de vue) J'ai mis Brittany je crois x) Par contre j'ai galéré c'est pour le perso masculin. Là je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais rien à foutre d'eux ! J'ai mis Artie par défaut, mais sans grande conviction. Ah je risque de pas être très présente aussi. Je me suis choper quelque chose qui me fout K.O et je risque de dormir une grose partie de la journée U_u Brochy M.A.J : J'ai vu ça je me suis dit Wouah j'ai un pavé en si peut de temps xD Alex c'est la tête à claque typique. Même si il est pris, je sais pas si les membres du Cast arriveront à le supporter. Remarque ça lui fera une bonne leçon. Ca peut aussi bien être ça. Mais ça veut dire quand même 2 chansons de Léa dès le 1er épisode *baille* C'est un "couple d'amies" on va dire x) Ce que j'ai regretté c'est qu'on nous l'a balancé d'un coup pendant Sexy au lieu de faire une évolution ce qui s'est passé pour Klaine (je critique Brittana je complimente Klaine. Ok je suis vraiment malade là) Bah Mercedes on l'a vu euh ... 2 fois ? (Never B.K et aNoN). Je me souviens même plus d'avoir dit que j'en avais rien à foutre O_o toutes mes excuses x) On va dire que je me désintéresse de ses storylines ;D Merci beaucoup :) Je préférerais avoir l'ours en peluche ^^ (J'ai beau avoir bientôt 15 ans, j'adore toujours autant les ours en peluches O_o) Brochy Discutage ^^ Pour ça Chris mérite le respect (qu'il arrive à en rigoler maintenant). Je pense que Alex se mangerait comme ça une belle leçon d'humilité. Je demandais pas à ce qu'on les voit toute la saison 2, juste un peu plutôt xD Mais oui BIOTA aurait était le moment parfait d'introduction. J'ai fait le test et je suis ... Tina O_o Bon j'avoue que je suis assez timide et que quand je m'en prends plein la tête, je me défend x) J'imagine l'état oui ! Perso j'ai plus ma peluche d'enfance (ça m'a brisé le coeur quand je l'ai enlevé de ma chambre mais bon elle est toujours chez moi *racontage de vie*) et elle était dans un sale état aussi :P J'ai pas l'impression que Nikki la porte dans son coeur. A chaque fois ou presque elle la descend ! - "You will singing Maybe This Time" - "I don't know that song" Ca c'est fait xD Je pense qu'il n'y avait aucuns autres acteurs de présent pour ce jour là... Au fait j'ai remarqué que le temps lors de la chanson était plutôt inégale O_o (même si je sais que c'est un montage ils auraient pu faire mieux). Pauvre Damian 5 secondes à l'écran ! PS : c'est quoi des "underdogs" RM m'a intrigué en le disant 2 fois dans le bottom 3 ! Brochy Parlote Pas mal de filles sont discrètent, ne disent rien mais n'en pensent pas moins ^^ Bon je te le dis : j'ai pas les cheveux à moitié bleus, ni un lokk gothique x) Y'a qu'à regarder les "vocalises" : Alex pleure elle va le "consoler", Lindsay pleure en gros c'est "je m'en fout, arrête de chialer, tu te la fermes et tu chantes" O_o (même si chanter en se la fermant je conçois que c'est dur xD) Elle a complétement géré ! En parlant de Kristin Chenoweth, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était elle qui chantée ^^ (bon j'ai pas regarder la fin de sa performance à cause de la limite où il fallait que je me grouille mais j'ai réussi à me le trouver en tél*******ent donc ce soir je regarde ça mieux). Et elle est super touchante quand elle parle de son adoption, j'en ai versé quelques larmes (je suis sensible ^^) Je suis sure que ça va être beaucoup mieux que le dernier clip (niveau visuel). En plus Sing c'est une chanson qui bouge qui "donne la pêche", bref j'adore :) (Bon je suis un peu fan de My Chemical Romance). Ah j'ai pas capté mais rien quand voyant les interview ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de super ! Dans True Colors, il chante 1 ligne 3/4 et dans T.O.E (ça fait orteil O_o) il fait "Darling, you are the only exception" 4 fois, c'est bon on a compris xD Pas très équitable tout ça ! D'accord tu m'apprend quelque chose :) Brochy Blabla Je vais m'en souvenir à l'avenir, chef xD Et puis Lindsay à son image de "fake" qui lui colle à la peau. Elle est peut être pas toujours sincère mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle est fausse à 100% ! Et puis surtout quand elle parle de l'adoption là on voit que c'est pas des conneries. J'avais pas trop capté qu'il n'avait pas trop aimé (même si ça se voit à sa tête) donc je peux pas dire grand chose à part que je vais attendre le VOSTFR :P Trinity : quesaco ? McKinley sans Cheerios c'est pas pareil. Bon du moment qu'on nous refasse pas un "hop ! on intègre les ex-cheerleaders qui ont soudain changer d'avis". Je sais pas si les Cheerios sans Sue ça va être pareil, c'est un peu comme le Glee Club sans Will quoi. (bien que Will / Sue c'est pas comparable) Tu avais raison pour les TCA, Cory & Darren ont bien gagnés un prix ainsi que la série :) Brochy M.A.J : Après avoir vu sur GF : Unholy Trinity = Santana, Brittany, Quinn ? Totalement contre ! Après y'aura peut être confrontation Quinn / Sheila pour être la reine des "pom pom" et là je verrais super ien Lindsay dans ce rôle. Même si l'uniforme ne lui va pas très bien x) S3 remarqué pour les titres ^^ J'aimerais bien avoir son corps aussi ... Comme la plupart des filles aussi je pense. Je saisis très bien l'idée x) Je trouve ce revirement complétement ... débile ! Si ça se passe comme tu le dit, ça me va. Mais bon, les Cheerios sans Sue même quelques épisodes ça va pas être drôle ! Ils doivent plus s'en souvenir ou vont nous dire, comme c'est pas Sue, c'est pas Becky la capitaine ! J'espère aussi qu'elle a eu. Pour moi le gagnant du TGP C'est un garçon, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis sur. On a 3 persos féminins + 1 mec qui arrive "hors gagnant TGP" faut équilibrer un peu je pense. Surtout qu'avec le départ de Chord ça en fait un en moins. Et comme les filles étaient moins nombreuses je crois ça fait 50%. Au fait j'ai vu sur la page du TGP que tu disais à Soap qu'il était au bord du racisme ? J'ai pas compris pourquoi Brochy Personnages J'y ai pensé pour Lindsay si elle à le rôle et reste toute une saison ^^ Statistiquement parlant : il reste plus qu'une fille (Lindsay) si elle gagne pourquoi elle auditionne ? ^^ Ensuite les 3 mecs. Pour le mec de Mercedes, j'en vois aucun mais même il y'a aussi la storyline avec le congrès de Sue, ça va faire trop "paté" :S Donc pour moi le gagnant du TGP à un rôle qui n'est pas cité. Oui parce drama coréenne ça veut pas dire grand chose pour nous français ^^ Je pensais plus que c'était dans le genre "elle en fait tout un paté" (ça beaucoup de paté non ? xD) mais je viens de voir que ça c'était arrangé donc tant mieux :) Brochy TGP / S3 Pour moi je reste convaincue que c'est un garçon. Ca fait trop peu de mec si c'est une fille qui gagne. Et comme tu le dis c'est pas le meilleur danseur ni chanteur donc Samuel & Alex c'est mal barré ^^ Donc pour moi c'est Damian. Après on verra, mais pour moi c'est lui. Ou peut être Samuel. On va dire : Damian 75%, Samuel 25% ! Ouais ça ca doit être horrible. En gros c'est comme une finale sportive : tu as le gagnant qui fait la fête et à côté tu as le perdant qui pleure. Un match de foot en gros x) Un Blaine ça passe pour toi hein ;-) J'avais cru voir ça aussi ^^ Donc conclusion : le gagnant du TGP ne sera finalement pas le petit ami de Mercedes *fait la danse de la pluie* Ca doit être un gros paté xD (bon j'arrête avec ce mot, promis ... enfin j'essaye ;D) J'ai vu ça O_o J'ai éclaté de rie après m'être remise de l'effet de "stupeur". Bon c'est peut être juste pour une chorégraphie. Ca se trouve ça sera aussi ien que California Girls où y'avait les BMX et tout :) Bon perso c'est pas mes épisodes préférés (à part BIOTA qui est pas mal) ^^ Mais comme tu le dis c'est pas lui qui fait les storylines donc j'espère que ça sera bien quand même :) Eric Stoltz c'est ça ? Brochy M.A.J : J'ai un loupé un épisode ou quoi ? C'est quoi le 20ème en vente sur '''itunes''' dans l'audience du TGP 7 O_o Ca correspond à l'EP de Cameron non mais qu'est ce que ça fout là ? TGP / TPQ J'ai pas aimé Animal aussi. J'ai préféré la version Warblers ! Moi au contraire ça m'amuse. Sa "folie" avec le canon m'a bien fait rire et même si c'est un peu lourd parfois ça donne de l'humour à l'épisode. (genre quand elle veut arracher les dents d'Artie :P) Pas trop aimé non. Déjà le massacre R.I.T.P ça m'a pourri une partie de l'épisode. Le bal est sympa mais sans plus. C'est pas l'épisode que je me repasse quoi. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que j'ai regardé la saison 1 en boucle mais la saison 2 pas du tout. J'ai du regardé BIOTA 2,3 fois, Sexy bon là 5 fois, BTW quelques fois, le 7 et le 11 mais le reste ... Classe :) J'espère que le numéro sera bien ! Je l'ai viré. D'ailleurs j'ai viré l'audience aussi. GF dit 962.000 (ou 912.000 je sais plus) comme quoi c'est la plus haute et c'était marqué pour le 7, 980.000 O_o Brochy PROBLEME (Avant de lire le message, je ne cherche pas de disputes ou autre chose du genre!!) Peut etre que c'est impoli de lire les messages des autres, mais j'étais juste en train de chercher du nouveau, sur la saison 3, quand je suis tombé sur une discussion entre toi et Brochy (et que j'ai pas vraiment aimé), a propos du malentendu de RM si tu considere "pourriture" comme insulte alors la je ne peux rien faire... mais pour te mefier de moi, il faut savoir que je suis loin d'etre malpoli, et dire du mal des gens, et "drama coréene" n'a rien de quelque chose de negatif ou mechant (si tu te mefie comme tu le dis) les coréen sont connu par leur serie drama pas comme les americains et les canadiens.... qui font des series d'action de romance de tragedie de sitecom et aussi de drama(un peu comme glee)... mais la corée ne fait que des séries drama c'est pour ca que l'on appelle dramas coreen voila un site pour bien t'éclaircire: http://www.dorama-world.com/wiki/Cat%C3%A9gorie:Dramas_Cor%C3%A9en et donc si tu prend ca mal... c'est peut etre la difference de culture qui fait toute la difference!!!! :) et autre chose je ne publie ou dis pas n'importe quoi pour les vente d'itunes de l'episode Sexuality, si t'as itunes t'aurai verifie que la semaine derniere "TGP Sexuality" était 20ème en classement de vente donc c'etait pas la peine de dire "c'est n'importe quoi (ça doit être Soap)." mais pour l'audience je l'ai vu juste sur un site donc ils étaient pas sure, donc en fin compte pas la peine de te mefier de ce que je dis ou croire que je suis malpoli ou que que je publie du n'importe quoi, OK??? En tout cas c'est ton choix Salutations BYE Soap star août 10, 2011 à 00:34 (UTC)